ESCAPE TO PARADISE
by sarascofield72
Summary: This is an altered scene fic. S2, Ep 19 Sweet Caroline. After the tape was reviewed by Michael , Sara and Lincoln in that hotel room in Chicago. It contradicts canon and changes the course of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Based on S2, Ep 19 Sweet Caroline-This is an altered scene fic starting where Michael is about to leave the hotel room where he, Lincoln and Sara had been listening to the tape of Caroline Reynolds. I don't own Prison Break but believe me I wish I did . I am always wanting to alter scenes for my favorite couple!

ESCAPE TO PARADISE

"Whatever happens, know that I love you both." She looked up, surprised by his boldness. She couldn't match it. That look. Couldn't even speak. Lincoln was now staring between the two of them, as dumbfounded as she felt in that moment.

As Michael departed, she exhaled...utterly, emotionally, exhausted .

She hadn't replied.

And the guilt was overwhelming.

Busying herself with packing up so she could meet him at 3rd and Racine, she kept mulling over what he had just said to them in her mind, her lips pursed with worry.

"What was that about?" Lincoln asked, his back to the window as he continued to stare her down.

"Hmm?"

"What's going on between you two? What really happened back in Fox River?."

Pausing, she replied. "I fell for your brother Lincoln. That's what happened." She was irritated by the question and he wasn't getting the hint.

"How does shit like _that_ happen in a prison, Sara?"

She exhaled on a sigh to herself. "I'm not sure Lincoln. It just happened I guess. We spent a lot of time together in that infirmary."

"Hmmph. Enough time to ..."

"Wait a minute. Lincoln. I'm not sure what _you_ think happened... but it wasn't ... _that_. We just had a deep connection. I mean, he somehow just...understood me. At first I thought it was all in my head, sometimes I still do. This was the last thing we were looking for. ..." She whispered to her nervous hands and suddenly he got it.

 _Michael's confession of love terrified her._

"The truth is...he never said anything like this to me before, about... loving me? God it wasn't ...like that. I am just as surprised as you are Lincoln."

"Oh. I think he meant it...if it makes you feel any better. " Lincoln grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, sometimes I think that he never really expected me to follow him and now he feels kind of... stuck with me, you know?"

"Stuck with whom?" They both turned toward Michael's voice as he re-entered the room hesitantly.

"Michael!" She said breathily

"What's going on? " he whispered guardedly .

"That's my cue to leave. " Lincoln muttered sarcastically as he exited the hotel room .

"Forgot something?" she directed toward Michael.

"Something like that. What did I walk in on?"

"Lincoln... uh he has a crazy imagination, that's all."

"Huh." he said to himself. "What was he saying ?" He sat down to face her.

" He wanted to know how serious things had gotten between us in the prison. He was actually thinking that we had um, you know..been intimate back in the infirmary . Don't worry. I corrected him about _that_. God knows how complicated that would have made things..."

"I wanted it all with you, you know. I mean, I would have hated myself for allowing things to go that far while deceiving you about everything else...but I did want you. " he interrupted. "Complicated though it would have been."

She paused. "Y ...you did?"

"Of course." Smiling , he said "the more I got to know you, the more..."

There it was again. That overwhelmed feeling whenever he confessed these things to her. She immediately felt regret for not knowing how he felt back then. How could she have missed that?

"Sara. Lincoln wouldn't understand any of it. I doubt most people would. Look, we don't owe anyone an explanation. You know that , right? Come away with me...instead of this crazy, God forsaken plan. Just leave all of this."

She just stared at him in disbelief. "Michael , I thought the plan was to get our lives back here...through a pardon?"

"You see." he sighed. "Here's the thing Sara. What life? What are we really going to miss?"

For a moment she tried to recall why they were fighting so hard to stay in a city that imprisoned them both, a country that was compromised.

But then it occurred to her...she had to look beyond what _she_ wanted.

"Michael, uh I want this too. So much." she indicated between them. "But I need you to stop and think before you promise me a future with you . The truth is, I don't think you really know what you are getting into with me. And now you want us to run off somewhere together ... You'll really be stuck with me then. She said to herself , "God what if I relapse? What if ... "

And then he saw that she was crying.

"Don't you have questions about my past Michael? Where I've been? I'm an addict. I've done things..."

"Is that what scares you?" He asked incredulously. "That when reality hits me I wouldn't want you anymore?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure what scares me more. Seeing your disgust or your disappointment." She covered a sob with her hand. " Sometimes, I wonder whether I surprised you by meeting you at the train station, coming here. Maybe at first you were trying to keep me safe but then things got crazy ...and now we've come so far and you feel obligated to me. You know , I won't be offended by the truth. If you need to walk away.."

He stood up and sighed.

 _So that's what this was about._

Holding out to take her hand in his , he kissed her fingers and whispered "Look at me ."

Holding her breath momentarily, she looked at him. His blue eyes were suddenly overwhelming to her. Brushing her hair back from her forehead , he smiled . Then his lips met her forehead tenderly and he held them there, whispering. " When I found out what happened to you after we escaped, guilt was the only thing I felt. "

She sobbed louder , her body shaking. Leaning in, he held her closer. "Hey, shhh. It's okay Sara. And for the record, I _was_ surprised when you followed me here. But, that was only because I thought you _knew_ you were above all of this. Listen to me. You don't need any of this in your life but you came here anyway. If you want to give me a chance to make you happy...I would die trying."

Tear filled eyes looked into his.

Two hours later, they were lying in a post-coital embrace in a small cabin on board the freighter, Michael's fingers gently brushing her jaw line. "I need you, you know" She whispered shyly into his chest. She needn't say more. She obviously had no idea that it was the other way around. With a soft smile he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger , thanking the heavens for angels , and for the ring he had just purchased for that finger. It had stopped him in his tracks and forced him to go off course , to change his original plan, just like she had. He had almost forgotten that it was the reason he had returned unexpectedly to that hotel room back in Chicago.

Rolling over to reach for the diamond in his jeans that were on the floor next to his side of the bed, he almost fell back trying not to break contact with her. She giggled, teasing him about it. "I'm not going to just disappear if you let go of me you know." She laughed.

Suddenly serious , he reached for it and turned to her in the bed, the tiny box in his hand behind his back...


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes to the darkest of rooms, not a crack of light. Initially she was confused, thinking that she was having a dream, recalling her old ways of waking up somewhere unfamiliar. Then, water was running from somehwere that seemed very far away and the sound of an opening door woke her completely. She was naked under these covers and a scantily clad Michael Scofield was emerging from the dark doorway of the en suite bathroom. He hesitated as he entered the room, moving slowly toward the bed as to not wake her. The ring on her left hand reminded her of the events that occurred last night and she blushed as he got back into bed.

"Hey" he whispered. ""Sorry, didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful sleeping there."

"I'm fine. It's probably a good idea to get up anyway. What time is it?"

"About 6am. I heard the crew moving about out there. Linc's probably sleeping through all of that though."

"We could meet him somewhere for coffee maybe? " She paused. "Michael. Are we safe?"

Brushing her right cheekbone with his thumb he replied "I think so. No one knew this plan . Not even me. "

She was looking at her ring, distracted by memories of the night before. He had looked at her earnestly when he had kissed her finger and slipped it on last night, the entire time just keeping silent as her own expression changed fluidly from confusion to recognition to elation. She had found herself sobbing when he had finally whispered, pleadingly; "Please say yes".

She had nodded with a tearful smile and drew him to her, speechless. That had launched them into their second round of lovemaking that night. Michael had been especially tender with her then, so gentle that she had to beg. "Michael, please...?" He had been driving her crazy with his teasing touch and gentle thrusts and Sara felt like she would have to take matters into her own hands if he didn't comply. Luckily he realized what she needed and brought them to a noisy climax that left them both exhausted. Michael kissed her damp forehead and whispered words of comfort and love until they had both drifted off ...

"Hey , we're gonna be okay here " his words interrupted her thoughts.

'Okay." She smiled.

"It's too late to change your mind now." he joked, kissing her hand where the diamond shone.

Later that morning, after a very long, hot shower together, they ventured out of the cabin to explore the small ship. As a precaution, they decided to stay in disguise as much as possible . Their behavior had to be inconspicuous. That meant no hand holding, or kissing. That was very difficult for Michael, who was naturally drawn to touch Sara whenever they were close now. They wore caps to cover their faces and loose slacks they had purchased on the way to the ship. It was still obvious that Sara was one of only a few women on the freighter and she received a few stares. Lincoln informed them that the ship held about 200 of a crew of dock workers headed to Panama. They were expected to stop in Miami before heading out to the small country. He shared this with them over a very basic meal at one of the secluded tables in the galley.

Suddenly he stopped talking. He was staring at her ring.

"Didn't waste any time huh, Mike" he said looking at it.

Standing up he walked around to them and gave Michael a giant bear hug, slapping his back a few times. Then he kissed Sara on the cheek and whispered to her "I've never seen him like this. " She blushed again and smiled.

Over the next few days they made their plans for Panama, enjoying more freedom than they could have fathomed before. Nevertheless, they were always wary of drawing attention. In Miami they hid in the belly of the ship and never got off the freighter even though all personnel were supposed to report to the upper deck. Lincoln had befriended one of the workers and asked him to pick up supplies for him, feigning an injury that prevented him from going too far when they arrived in Miami.

"I'll just hang out on the port for an hour or two, then I'll meet you back in the galley at dinnertime for them." he had told him. He had to fake that limp for the entire journey after that.

Michael and Sara spent a lot of time in their cabin to Lincoln's disgust. "Enough already!" He would say in annoyance if they signaled to each other it was time to head down there.

They never tired of that special private time with each other though. If they weren't making love, they were definitely kissing or hugging while talking about their past, their dreams for the future, and their regrets, always keeping physical contact while doing so. They were getting to know each other in a way they never thought would have been possible. Sara was always thankful for Michael's adoration. It was new to her, the way he made her feel. Just, loved. Michael on the other hand was totally taken by Sara's silent strength. In their conversations, he discovered she had weathered many storms. Another woman would have been broken by it all. But not her. It was beyond him. He felt very protective of her and he loved the way she depended on him sometimes although he knew she could manage it all without him. Some days he would catch her wiping away tears hurriedly when she saw him approach. She would quickly change the subject or pretend to be busy. He knew something was weighing on her but he didn't push. She needed him and he would be there as long as she did. Period.

In Panama, Michael planned to find manual work. He had a plan for the money he had stashed away in an account there as part of the original plan after the prison escape so he knew they would be okay for a while. He didn't want to blow it on opening a business that was unpredictable. His plan was to get a small place for them (Linc could be nearby but _not_ in their home) and work in a lower level construction job , then work his way up. He had no credentials to show but in time ,his expertise and work ethic would earn him his promotions. He knew that. Linc was good with his hands too. He could probably work with Michael or in a similar job.

"I want to work too" Sara insisted much to his chagrin. "No way am I staying at home to do nothing. I could probably find lower level work in a pharmacy or hospital too. I know medical Spanish. I could get by."

"Are you going to enjoy any of that?" he asked obstinately. He really wanted Sara to be safe, and that meant at home , in his opinion.

"Interacting with people is what keeps me going Michael."

"Okay, but no pharmacies" he said with finality. "Maybe a small medical office would be better."

She understood the implications of his comment and appreciated his protectiveness.

One night after she had given herself completely to him again, she chuckled to herself, his arm wrapped so tightly around her she could barely breathe.

"What's funny?" as his hands did the usual caressing of her lips and cheekbones.

"I suppose it's true what they say about ex cons." She whispered to the ceiling

"Well, I am one." He laughed. Then wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "What do they say about ex cons ?"

"We've been on the run for a few weeks now. You've definitely seen me at my worst... God, my body hasn't seen a razor in weeks. Mmm, I guess it's safe to say your taste isn't too discerning right now." She smiled.

He sat up to look at her , dumbfounded. _Was she serious? This woman was crazy to think that she was anything less than perfect._ " My taste is fine."

She was looking back at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Okay?" he said

"Okay" she smiled and sniffed.

Panama was very different from Chicago but Sara thought it reminded her of Mexico where she had been on many mission trips. She quickly felt comfortable amid the bustling market places and shops. Her knowledge of Spanish helped a lot when they had to find a place to stay until they could figure out where they should live, the temporary hotel room seeming enormous compared to the cabin. Linc was becoming impatient with how long it was taking to get settled.

"I want a place where I can cook dammit. I'm tired of eating take out" He complained.

They lived off the savings Michael had transferred there until after about a month he came to the hotel with news of a construction gig he got. It paid very little but at least it was a huge company with room to grow. Lincoln took a little longer to find something.

Sara's theory was that his face didn't reflect cooperation.

Sara had to now get used to spending her days alone in the hotel. She busied herself with a job and apartment search of her own. It was difficult to be apart from Michael after spending so much time together.

One evening after they had eaten dinner at a nearby restaurant , she pulled out a newspaper clipping.

"I think I found us a place, Michael."

With a raise of an eyebrow he perused the clipping. It was a small cottage near the beach.

"The rent seems kind of low for that area." was his comment as he looked over the description.

The next day , he realized why. As they approached the cottage, he saw that it was in poor condition. The owner admitted his health was failing and he had been unable to maintain the property. Turned out that he owned several properties in the area that needed work. Michael volunteered to help him and he and Lincoln quickly became the property managers, now able to live in the cottage rent-free with Sara. She began decorating by finding second hand furniture at her favorite markets and repainting them. Linc and Michael worked on the cottage on weekends. It was just large enough for the three of them, with two bedrooms and a small kitchen. Sara loved the feel of the tile floors under her feet and swore them to restore them. Michael would hear of nothing else. Whatever she wanted, she got . If he couldn't provide a private space for them to live in, he would give her anything else she asked for.

"I need to see a doctor." she whispered to him one night as they lay in bed after a very sweaty romp.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine Michael but I think I need to get on something for birth control. We've been a bit careless, don't you think?"

"Are you worried about something?"

"No. no " shaking her head as she insisted he stop worrying. "I just want to avoid any...complications, you know?"

He hesitated. "I wouldn't mind a complication or two." he smiled at her.

She held her breath for a minute.

"Wow you just want to jump head first, all in huh?" she said wistfully.

She turned her face away from him.

"You're so sure of all of this."

He reached for her and held her against him, wrapping her up completely in his arms . He knew personally how quickly it could all disappear. He imagined it was even more terrifying if it took 29 years to experience any semblance of real happiness. She probably thought if she lost it all, it would be another 29 years before she experienced it again. Michael would die before he let that happen.

"I'll go with you to the doctor, okay?"

She pulled away for a minute to look at him.

"Why?"

"Well, I should be there if you will be discussing us planning a family , right?"

"Michael, we aren't planning a family ...not yet." His face fell. "Look, we've been together for less than 3 months. Let's not rush into anything. See if you can stand me in another 3 months. " she laughed. "Besides, let me meet the doctor first and decide if I would even continue there as a patient. No need for you to be there for the first visit, right?."

He nodded sadly into her neck.


End file.
